


Wrong Dimension

by DixChick



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dimension Travel, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Instability, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), No Smut, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixChick/pseuds/DixChick
Summary: I suck at writing, sorry please forgive me 🤦🏽
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park
Kudos: 21





	Wrong Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t write a lot for this chapter, still kinda figuring it out

“Boscha! Scara! Bring Amity to me.”  
Luz demanded, her voice echoed throughout her excessively large office.   
Her voice landed upon Boscha and Scara’s awaiting ears, the two quickly nodding their heads before they fled from the office.   
Venturing straight ahead, down the infectious white corridor, until finally they are met with a door; large and thick with heavy steel that protected the hard wiring and electronics inside.   
The door required a level 1 keycard or higher; every guard is suited with a level 1 keycard unless you were in suspension.   
Boscha unclips her keycard from the collar of her uniform, bringing it down to the scanner and swiping. The door slowly opens with a hiss, allowing the girls to carry through.  
Passing into a new corridor, thankfully being short than the one before. A new door awaited the two guards, and with a swift swipe of Boscha’s keycard, the door opens to the Dimension Jumper barracks. Dozens of heads turn to look directly at Boscha and Scara as they walk in, whispers beginning to erupt between the jumpers while they watched Boscha and Scara walk towards a special door. Scara firmly banged on the red and yellow-painted door. 

“Blight, Luz wants to see you, you are gonna need to come with us peacefully, okay?”  
Scara’s voice wasn’t harsh, it was soft and gentle. She waited for any kind of response from the occupant on the other side of the door. When they got no response, Boscha steps in.   
“We are coming in,” Boscha swiped her keycard, she and Scara take a step back as the door slowly opens. Boscha quickly pressed on her chest, which immediately deployed small hexagon plates that started suiting her as an armor. Signaling for Scara to do the same.   
The door now opened completely, reveals a white room with walls stained in crimson.  
A thin figure stood from their once crouching position in the corner. Boscha stepping foot in the room with Scara close behind, they slowly approach the restrained and isolated jumper.   
“Amity... I-... I always forget how bad have you been limited..” Boscha uttered, she felt bad for Amity’s conditions, even knowing they are necessary. Scara cautiously came around from behind Boscha, getting close enough to Amity that she could grab the chain that dangled from a thick steel collar.  
Scara and Boscha hurry to return to Luz with Amity, the whole walk back being entirely silent. Boscha stealing glances at the restraints that were put on Amity, a heavy steel collar and steel bindings on her wrists that connected to the collar by chains. Everyone knew why Amity received this kind of treatment, after all, it was the day that a ‘perfect blight’ fell from grace. Boscha could recall the events of that night like it was yesterday. Scara and Boscha arrive at Luz’s enormous office, sharing pitiful glances at Amity before they notified Luz of their presence.   
“Ah, very good, now leave. Both of you, I would like a moment to speak with Amity, Alone.” Boscha and Scara simply nod and excuse themself out of the room, despite their desire to stay. “Amity, Amity, Amity.... you have been lacking, your status is rather disappointing for someone whose parents are the highest in council, besides Belso of course. I expected so much more from you. No matter, I will get the results I want.” Luz stood up from her chair, she calmly met Amity. 

“You will go to the first Dimension, you will bring me the originals, without any damage. You will not fail. Am I clear?” Luz positioned her hand on Amity’s shoulder and firmly squeezes. Amity flinches under Luz’s harsh grasp, nodding repeatedly until Luz released her.   
“Great, and King.... he will not be joining you. Boscha! Scara! take her to the portal room.” Luz releases her hold on Amity and walks back to her chair. She snaps her fingers, and the restraints that were once on Amity’s wrists, fall to the ground.  
Amity is quickly escorted out of the office and taken down a few levels.  
they enter a room filled with glass capsules, Amity picks up sunglasses and a watch that was next to her capsule. She made sure to fit it tight around her wrist before she got into her capsule. Amity popped open the capsule and slid inside, pressing a button on the inside to make it close. She waved to Boscha and Scara before she is send zooming through universes at the speed of light.


End file.
